


Fighting for life

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Siberia (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Illnesses, Paranormal, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after episode 8, Daniel staying behind with Sam the day before has hazardous consequences. Getting a bad cold when it's cold out, and they have no medical supplies is not a good thing. Very cute Sam and Daniel fluff, cause who doesn't love there not said but shown father/son relationship?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting for life

A/N So I was very pleased to find out that Sam did at least live for one more episode, making my love for Sam and Daniel comfort fuel up more. Anyway hope you enjoy this, might be slash later on i dunno yet.

Summery: Takes place after episode 8, Daniel staying behind with Sam the day before has hazardous consequences. Getting a bad cold when it's cold out, and they have no medical supplies is not a good thing.

SamxDaniel comfort, maybe slash.

It had been nice and warm in the abandoned house, blankets covering there frozen bodies it had been a nice change of pace. Daniel finally thought things were going there way, of course with Daniel luck was never on his side. Placing the already half drank bottle into the fridge, the young man pulled his coat closer to his body. Covering his face with his sleeve his frame shook as he let out 3 harsh sneezes.

"Are you OK?" Carolina asked worriedly getting up off the couch, before he could answer her she placed her warmed hand on the young man's forehead. "Danny" she said in alarm, "he's burning up!" the woman stated prompting Sam to get up off the couch.

Limping over to the young man Sam placed the palm of his hand on Daniel's forehead, concern flashed threw the older man's eye's. She was right, he was burning to the touch.

"Damit kid! why didn't you tell us you were sick!" Sam snapped as he and Carolina helped Daniel to the couch.

"Didn't want to worry you" Daniel mumbled quietly his body swaying slightly, and his words slurring.

Laying on the couch putting both fete up, Sam gestured for Carolina and Johnny to help him onto the couch. Once the weakened man was snug in his lap, Sam grasped the blanket which he had been using pulling it up and around the young man.

"I'll see if I can find more blanket's Carolina volunteered stroking Daniel's hair.

"I'll help her" Johnny stated quickly following the woman.

Eye's grim Sam gazed down at Daniel who was lifeless in his arms, the trembling bundle in his arms broke the bouncer's heart. Although he had started to develop friendships with Carolina and even Johnny, Daniel had always been his favorite out of everyone. When the nerdy guy had volunteered to stay behind and watch him, he had been touched. He had been the only one who volunteered to do that, although he knew he would've done it for the kid in a instant. Never having a child of his own he had started seeing Daniel like a son, of course it didn't take much for anyone to like the spirited,smart young man. He was both respectful and caring, gazing down at Daniel Sam brushed Daniel's tousled hair from his face. The kid's breathing had a ragged motion to it, his features pale, nose bright red.

Wearily opening his eye's Daniel gazed up at Sam who gave him an encouraging smile.

"How you feeling kid?".

"Like shit" Daniel answered truthfully, "you?".

"Better" Sam answered truthfully as well, he knew frost bite didn't just go away. And he was more then willing to chop off part of his foot if he needed to, he didn't want to lose a foot but he'd do that if it meant living. He couldn't leave them all alone, especially Daniel.

"Well at least someone feels good" Daniel chuckled, the soft chuckle soon turned into hacking coughs.

"Sounds like it's gotten to the lungs" Sam whispered gravely.

He was about to ask the young man what he was doing, Daniel was shifting on his side soft grunts of pain escaping his mouth. Finding himself completely on his side, Daniel pushed himself up further against Sam's chest. Burrowing his head into the man's neck, Daniel grasped Sam's shirt tightly in his chilled hands. Almost as if he let go, the man would disappear forever.

This motion melted Sam's hardened heart, chuckling softly Sam's finger's ran threw Daniel's hair who leaned into the touch at the action. Letting out a tired yawn Daniel's body deflated with an relaxed sigh.

"Go to sleep kid" Sam whispered tucking the covers tighter around the male, "I won't let anything happen to you".

"Love you dad" Daniel muttered already half asleep, unable to realize what he was saying.

Sam's heart jumped at the words, he really was like his son.

"Love you to son" Sam whispered his gaze landing outside, which was starting to snow again. Maybe things were good right now,and maybe they had a creature after him.

But he wouldn't trade this moment for anything.


End file.
